Staying Hiden
by Ezflowinspirit
Summary: This story takes place instead of Chris-Crossed. It follows the story of how and why Chris came to the future and what is going on in his world while he is here.


In a dimly light room with no outside source of light a lone figure can be seen practicing martial arts. She has trademark brunette hair streaked with intense purple highlights. Her eyes are an emerald green that show sorrow beyond her years. She moves through her exercises with fluid grace, her body athletic and toned. The scares that linger on her arms show that she is not a stranger to fighting. Suddenly where you see one there is now two. A replica with red highlights stands facing the girl. There is no better challenge than fighting yourself.

The girl materializes an anthem and throws it at the replica. The replica freezes it mid air with a power similar to Pipers. The girl shimmers out and reappears to grab the anthem only to vanish again. The replica looks around as if sensing the attack. The girl reappears behind the replica, but is caught off guard when the replica turns around to slice her arm with a knife. The biting pain is instantaneous, as warm liquid begins to trickle down her creamy skin. The girl holds her wounded arm to her side as she telekinetically throws the replica a crossed the room. She then flicks her hands and the replica blows up in a cloud of smoke. The girl drops to her knees clearly in pain, her arms fold over her middle as she hugs herself. Her breathing is labored and she hisses in pain as she tries to regain control. A single tear escapes as she lets her head fall into her hands, still gasping to breath.

A man shoves off the door frame and makes his way to the girl concern written over his face. "Charlotte Penance Halliwell what am I going to do with you." He states and he kneels down next to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I thought you said you were going to go and rest, try and get some sleep." He stated with a frowned brow. His hand instinctively going to her wounded arm and inspecting the injury. "We agreed that you weren't going to kill your replicas anymore. It's dangerous and we don't know what future ramifications that it could hold. "

The girl relaxes into his hold clearly recovering from her encounter. She looks up at the man a slight smile of her lips. "No Evan. We don't know what the future will hold, but I can't afford to take into consideration what might happen in the future. I have to live in the here and now, and that means doing whatever is necessary to stay alive, and to protect the next generation of good. And on a side note it's getting easier to push the pain of the replica dying to the background. It won't incapacitate me in the field anymore."

Evan's grip tightens around her, his chin resting on top of her head. They stay like that for several moments before he speaks again. "I know this is difficult for you with Chris gone. We are in the middle of a war and were not of the winning side. People are dying all around us and most of the time we're helpless to save them." He looks into her eyes and places a hand on her cheek." But you are their hope. You keep them fighting for a brighter tomorrow even if you don't always believe that one will come. It won't do to have you out of commission because you went too far with your training and actually hurt yourself."

She signed and leaned her forehead against his. "When did you become so wise? You should stop hanging out with the Elders I think it is starting to have lasting effects." She joked clearly recovered from any lingering effects.

He laughed. "I'll gladly stop hanging around them as soon as you find someone else too. Phoebe refused to speak to them. Coop won't on the off chance that it will piss off Phoebe. Travis and Harmony are out of the question as Travis left Lydia stoned in ice last time he was the liaison, and well Bianca is still underground gathering Intel on Wyatt. So unless you succeed in bring Leo to his senses I'm all you've got."

She closed her eyes. "Currently Leo is a lost cause. He's still MIA drowning himself in self pity at his failed attempts to save Wyatt. I don't think he will be coming around anytime soon. So I guess I'll just have to put up with your new found insightfulness for the time being."

He rolled his eyes, moving to stand bringing her with him. "Let us get that arm bandaged and then you should rest." He stated taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Her free hand rubbed her forehead. "I will agree to the bandaging, but I'm taking over the upper level potions class for Richard today as he's out with the others gathering supplies." As they leave the room and enter the hallway it is clear that they are in the ruins of magic school.

Charlotte enters a classroom that has five teenagers all of which are standing around gossiping among each other. Upon her entrance they turn and instantly become quiet eyes drawn to her newly bandaged arm. She offers a friendly smile. "Richard has other obligations today. So I will be conducting today's potion lesson." She walks to the back of the room and opens a cabinet and starts to gather supplies. "I thought we would try a potion meant to vanquish an upper level demon. My family first used it as a way to vanquish Balthazar, but it will work on any upper level demon as long as you have some of their flesh."

The teenagers exchange looks between each other before one of the boys speaks up. "Charlotte, has there been more fighting?" He questions worried.

Charlotte turns around and glances at her arm, before looking into the scared faces that surround her. "Not today there hasn't been. I was sparing this morning and well I got the best of myself." She signed. "I wish that I could tell you not to worry, that you were safe and nothing could get through these walls. But nothing is certain in this time. Our world is one filled with darkness, pain and misery. However, I do promise to do my best to protect you, and that means teaching you what I know so that you can protect yourselves." She walks to the front of the class and sets several ingredients on the table. "Everyone grab their note books and a cauldron. Then pay close attention to what I do and say."

The students do as they are told. Each taking out a worn notebook, and setting up their cauldrons upon a flame.

Everyone grab some of the following ingredients.

Cockles  
Crickets  
Pig's Feet  
Mandrake  
toadflax  
a dash of cardamom  
a pinch of carrot seeds  
elm bark  
Slice of demons flesh

The demon flesh that we are using today is from a member of Wyatt's inner circle that I grabbed a slice from last week. Mix the ingredients in a pot over fire with boiling water. Then add the demons flesh. The students did a told and the cauldrons were soon bubbling and smoking with the finished potion. "Now bottle the potions, you'll be using them later in you defensive class with Phoebe. There is no better way to figure out if you potion brewing skill are up to par than to test hem out in a controlled environment."

The students looked up at her and gaped. "You mean you've brought demons to the school?"

Charlotte gave the class a reassuring smile. "Yes. It is important for you to be able to actually get practice in against demons before something happens and your attacked in the real world."

As the students bottled their potions, she put the remaining supplies way. "I'll see you guys later and as always stay safe. And don't worry Phoebe won't let anything happen to you in class." With that she left the classroom, and headed back to her room she was exhausted and hoped to catch up on some sleep before it was time to recharge the cloaking barrier.

~FlashBack~

Charlotte and Chris are sitting on the floor of a secluded hallway talking in hushed voices. Both look wary and sleep deprived. Charlotte is writing in a notebook working on a spell. She keeps crossing things out, and rearranging words. Chris is drawling a map of what appears to be the Halliwell Manor.

Charlotte looks up from her work. "Are sure this is going to work. For all we know this is suicide, and we're going to be found out before we have a chance to attempt this. I mean the second you set foot into the manor Wyatt is probably going to be all over you." It is clear by her tone of voice that she is cornered for him.

Chris gives her a week smile. "Hey, we both know that Wyatt is too self absorbed to think that we would attempt something like this. His arrogance is going to be his downfall, and since we can't stop him in this time. We will have to stop him in another."

Charlotte leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes. "I just wish that we could write the time traveling spell ourselves. There are just so many unknowns to factor in. One wrong word could cause disaster, and you could end up anywhere with no way home."

"Which is why were going to get the book and use the spell in there." Chris takes her hand and leans against the wall next to her. "Bianca and I have the manor covered. We will get in, take out the guard and wait in the basement until everyone leaves. Then I'll use your spell to summon the book and use the time traveling spell to take me back to the past. Then you use the call a lost witch spell to get Bianca out of the manor."

Charlotte laughs. "You make it sound so simple. Like death doesn't wait around every corner, waiting to grab us at any miss step." She hands him the spell. "I think this will do it, but there are no guarantees. This will only work if Wyatt hasn't someway foreseen the potential for us to call for the book."

Chris looked over the spell.

I call upon the ancient power  
to help us in this darkest hour  
Let the book return to this place  
to claim our future in this rightful space

"You'll have to be in the attic for it to work. Stand over the holographic projection of the book and recite the spell. It should work instantly. You won't have a lot of time once the book appears. Wyatt will follow soon after. You'll have to work fast." Charlotte stated a sad expression taking hold of her features.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "This will work. We will fix this messed up time and be able to have the lives we were meant to have. The world will never know the evil that Wyatt can spread. I'll stop whatever evil corrupted him."

Charlotte gave a humorless laugh. "That's why you're going and not me. I'd probably kill him and eliminate the risk altogether. After everything that's happened, everyone that has died. It still amazes me that you think there is something left to save." She rests her head on Chris's shoulder and they sit is silence. Both knowing that this could be the last time they see each other, tomorrow would bring an unknown future for everyone.

Chris and Bianca are in a park. The city around the park has been destroyed, and looks like a battle ground, the remainder of the Titans reign. They are sitting on a stone bench that encircles a statue. Chris takes a ring out of his pocket and slips it onto Bianca's finger. "Will you marry me?" He asks hopefully.

Bianca's eyes open wide. She is clearly surprised. "You're asking me now. Here?"

Chris leans his forehead against hers as he brushes her hair out of her eyes. "This place is still ours. It doesn't matter what he has done to it. Marry me."

Bianca is smiling she places her palm on Chris's cheek. "On one condition. You have to come back to me safely."

Chris gets a cheeky grin as he brushes his thumb a crossed her bottom lip. "Have I ever let you down." He leans in and grasps her bottom lip between his own. As they are kissing a humming noise can be heard in the background. They pull apart just in time to see a drone shine a bright light at Bianca.

Chris flicks his wrist and telekinetically throws the drone against a brick wall smashing it. "Are you ok?

Bianca "Yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit." She clearly looks shaken

Chris stands up in frustration and anger. He begins to pace. "AAggghh! I can't believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Bianca places a calming hand on Chris's arm. "No, no you're not. You're going to stick to the plan. We are going to save your brother.

Chris signs. "But he knows."  
Bianca" If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. We'd already be dead. You have to go back. It's the only way to stop them. It is the only way to change all of this."

Chris and Bianca walk into the manor behind a group of people. Chris waves his hand at a probe as it attempts to scan them. There is a women talking to the group she is dressed as a tour guide.

"Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls."

Bianca and Chris stay hidden behind the group trying not to draw attention to them.

The tour guide starts to talk again. "Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting haydays". The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins as well as Phoebe's mermaid outfit. "Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn."

A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige as they become charmed again, and the Power of Three is reunited. Paige is startled. "Okay, what was that?" Leo looks surprised. "I think that means you're supposed to be here." Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down. The crowd gasps, and the tour guide turns off the holograph.

"Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out." They all move into the kitchen. "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually..."

Everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca. They stand waiting, anticipating the arrival of the guard. He shimmers in behind them. "Hey, you two, move along.

Bianca puts a hand on Chris's arm. "Wait for it." She begins to count down under her breath. As the guard moves closer to them a dagger materializes in her hand. "Are you deaf? I said.." The guard doesn't get a chance to finish his statement. Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. She walks over to the basement door, and waits for Chris to follow her. They enter the basement to wait until the museum closes, before completing their mission.

Bianca looks around inspecting for any signs of danger. "We should be safe here until everyone leaves. Then we can get the book." She looks at Chris and notices something is wrong. "What's the matter?"

Chris shakes his head. "Nothing. It's just that sometimes I forget who you were before all of this."

Bianca pulls Chris close. "Hey. That was a lifetime ago. I'm not the same person that I used to be. You helped me to see the light. The goodness that people can still have, even in the darkest of times. We aren't born intrinsically good or evil, we are who we choose to be. And I chose you."

Chris holds her back. "So what do we do now?" Bianca moves in his arms undoing the bottoms to her blouse. "We say goodbye." Chris pushes her top down her shoulders as they kiss.

Bianca and Chris walk into a now empty attic.

Bianca "Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better."

Chris "But what if they find out who I really am?"

Bianca "They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter."

Chris "And your sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?"

Bianca "According to Charlotte you won't. That's why we need this spell. Just remember, protect the baby and the Charmed Ones. Keep our future safe."

Chris"Great. No pressure there."

Bianca "Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us."

Chris "If I make it back."

Bianca "You have to make it back. If you wanna marry me." They share a kiss.

Chris "You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?"

They walk over to the holographic book of shadows.

"You sure you can summon the real book?" Bianca asks as she waves a hand through the hologram. "Away from him?"

Chris pulls the spell out of his pocket. "Yeah. Charlotte is a spell master it will work. The only question is how long it will take for him to come after it. We will have to hurry; his demons will be all over us." He checks his watch. It's time. "Now remember as soon as I cast the spell to go to the future. Charlotte will summon you back to the school."

Bianca walks over to the wall and starts to draw on it with white chalk. When she finishes a large triquetra is on the wall. "It's time." She takes off her engagement ring and places it in his palm. "This is to remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here." She hugs him.

Chris holds on to her for a moment longer. "Make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Because if he finds you, If he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you."

Bianca gives him a false smile. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Chris goes and stands in front of the holographic book. "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." The real book of shadows materializes on the stand. Chris begins flipping through the pages looking for the spell.

Bianca "You have to hurry we don't have a lot of time Chris." He finds the spell and begins to chant.

Hear these words,

Hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind,

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time."

A portal opens where the tiquetra is on the wall. As Chris makes his move to the portal a demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her. She fights him off and stabs him with his own anthem. "Chris you have to go!" He jumps through the portal and disappears from sight. She vanishes is a swirl of bright lights.

~End of Flash back~

When Charlotte wakes it is close to midnight. She gets up and showers putting on a clean pain of jeans and a long sleeve charcoal tee. She checks her watch and makes her way to the great hall. It was near time to reinforce the cloak protecting the school. When she enters the room the others are already present. She moves to stand beside Evan as Travis and Harmony prepare for the ritual.

He wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Feel any better?"

Charlotte leans into him. "A little more rested, but that won't last long." She surveys the handy work of her two cousins. The Triquetra is drawn on the floor of the room with white chalk. It is encircled with white pillar candles. She steps up and takes her place on one point of the triquetra. Travis and Harmony follow her lead. As Harmony takes her place she closes her eyes and the candles come to life. The three begin to chant.

Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient powers.  
Bring your power to we witches three,  
We want the power, give us the power.

Amplified times three.

The three witches in the center of the room begin to glow with a blue aura. Their power vibrates the air and encompassed the entire room. Once the chant was finished they began anew.

Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Lend to us who call you near,  
The powers you hold so dear,

Blood to blood, I call on thee.  
Blood to blood, shelter me.

Within these walls all are safe no power is too great,

From now until it is now again, no evil shall penetrate.

After chanting the spell three times through the three witches in the center stop. The concentrated energy soon dissipates and three very exhausted individuals were left standing in its wake.


End file.
